The Fight For Our Love
by Miss DarkAuthoress Blackrose
Summary: When Naruto realized his feelings for Hinata, Hiashi just had to come and get in the way. With the support of Hanabi and Neji, will the two finally get together? Or will Hiashi tear them apart?
1. Sakura Get Fried

Chapter 1

**Twinkle: Hey you guys. I'm starting a new story. Well, here I go.**

* * *

It was a normal morning. Team 7 minus was standing at the bridge waiting for Kakashi.

"Argh! I'm tired of waiting for Kakashi-sensei! He's always late and it's getting annoying!" Naruto screamed.

"Naruto shut up! Kakashi-sensei is a good person and he wouldn't be late on purpose!" Sakura said as she hit Naruto on the head.

"Hn. I believe Naruto. Kakashi is always late and it is annoying. You have no right to hurt Naruto if he's right." Sasuke said.

"Your right Sasuke-kun. Kakashi-sensei is always late and... Wait. You agree with Naruto?" Sakura asked dumbfounded.

"Yes, he did. Do you have hearing problems Sakura?" Naruto said as he nursed his sore head.

"Naruto shut up, you idiot! I heard Sasuke-kun it just took me a while to understand!" Sakura yelled hitting Naruto on the head again.

"So your saying your slow?" Naruto said to Sakura. Sakura hit Naruto on the head again.

"What are you going to do about it? Your just worthless and an idiot who doesn't have proper manners to treat a lady." Sakura said hands on hips.

"Last time I checked, you weren't a lady." Sasuke said.

"Your right Sasuke-kun... Wait. What?" Sakura said puzzled.

"Hehe. Sasuke is right. You're no lady." Naruto said as he healed his head with Kyuubi's chakra.

"Shut up! Your just some stupid demon who doesn't have a family. Your just lonely and never will be loved." Sakura said. She turned to Sasuke. "Isn't that right Sasuke?"

When Sakura looked at her two teammates, she got scared. Their bangs were covering their eyes so you couldn't see what emotion they were feeling. There was a dark aura surrounding them though. She pissed her pants.

"S-sasuke? N-naruto?" Sakura said nervously.

"How dare you? You can't say anything about being lonely! You still have your parents!" Sasuke screamed backhanding Sakura in the face. She fell to the ground.

"You call me a demon huh? I'm the one who sacrificed my love for the sake of this village and you dare call me a demon! I could let Kyuubi out and we'll all be dead!" Naruto yelled kicking Sakura in the face.

The two boys left leaving Sakura a humiliating heap on the ground.

* * *

Naruto was walking through the village when he came across Hinata sitting a park bench looking at the children playing sadly. Naruto walked up to her and sat down.

"Hey Hinata-chan." he said trying brighten up the mood.

"H-hello Naruto-kun." Hinata said. 'Now is my chance. I can tell him how I feel.' "Um... Naruto-kun?" Hinata said starting to build up the courage to tell her true love her feelings.

"Yes Hinata?" Naruto said turning toward Hinata.

"I really like you and I want to go out with you." Hinata said fast closing her eyes.

"Sure." Naruto said. Hinata opened her eyes.

"Really?" she said.

"Of course. Why not?" Naruto said as he got up. "Alright. I'll meet you here at 7." he said as he walked off.

* * *

"AWW SHIT! I'M GOING TO BE LATE! I'M GOING TO BE LATE!" Naruto screamed. "Wait? I could use shadow clones." Naruto said as he did hand signs.

* * *

**Twinkle: Well guys i'm cutting it here. Review and tell me if I should continue. Ja!**


	2. Ready

Chapter 2

**Twinkle: Hey guys. Thanks for reviewing. I'm so happy. Read my other story's too. Naru's lover and Konoha High. The latter is kid of unbeta'ed in the first two chapters. Well here we go.**

* * *

Recap

_Naruto was walking through the village when he came across Hinata sitting a park bench looking at the children playing sadly. Naruto walked up to her and sat down._

_"Hey Hinata-chan." he said trying brighten up the mood._

_"H-hello Naruto-kun." Hinata said. 'Now is my chance. I can tell him how I feel.' "Um... Naruto-kun?" Hinata said starting to build up the courage to tell her true love her feelings._

_"Yes Hinata?" Naruto said turning toward Hinata._

_"I really like you and I want to go out with you." Hinata said fast closing her eyes._

_"Sure." Naruto said. Hinata opened her eyes._

_"Really?" she said._

_"Of course. Why not?" Naruto said as he got up. "Alright. I'll meet you here at 7." he said as he walked off._

* * *

_"OMG! I'M GOING TO BE LATE! I'M GOING TO BE LATE!" Naruto screamed. "Wait? I could use shadow clones." Naruto said as he did hand signs._

* * *

"I wonder where Naruto-kun is? He should be here by now." Hinata said from the bench she was sitting on. "Maybe he's not coming." Hinata said she got up and left.

* * *

'C'mon, c'mon, c'mon! I got to get there or she'll leave!' Naruto screamed in his head.

"**Kit, can you not be so loud. I'm trying to sleep."** Kyuubi said in Naruto's head.

"Not now fox! I really need to get there. Hey look!" Naruto said aloud as he reached the park. When got there, he looked like he got slapped in the face.

"Where is she?" Naruto said as he dropped the flowers he was holding and looked around. After 10 minutes of waiting, Naruto got up and went his usual spot on top of his dad's head.

"Dad? I know your out there somewhere so please, save me." Naruto cried. "Why does everyone hate me?"

* * *

The next morning, Hinata went back to the park to sit in her usual spot. When she arrived at the park, she stopped dead in her tracks. There on the ground was a bundle of flowers with her name on the tag.

'Naruto.' she thought. 'He was coming but was running late and here I crushed his heart.' Hinata thought as the tears collected in her eyes.

She looked around and saw a spot of blonde atop the fourths head.

* * *

"Hey you two! Cut it out! Ino yelled from inside her family's flower shop. Just then she saw Naruto past by and boy did he look bad.

"Hey Naruto." Ino said. He quick put his happy-go-lucky face on and smiled.

"Hey Ino." he said. Just then, one of the kids the were playing tripped and was about on land one of the poisonous cacti in the store. Naruto quickly caught the boy.

"Oh my baby!" a women yelled. After Naruto gave the boy to his mother, she slapped him and he fell to the ground. "Keep your hands off my child you filthy demon!" she yelled.

"Hey!" Ino yelled, pissed off majorly. "It's been 18 years since that attack and Naruto has done nothing but protect this village! He's kept Kyuubi under wraps for years and still put up with this crap!"

"A demon is still a demon no matter." the woman said.

"HE JUST SAVED YOUR CHILD FROM DYING AND THIS IS HOW YOU TREAT HIM! I SHOULD REPORT YOU TO THE HOKAGE! NARUTO'S LIKE A GRANDSON TO HER!" Ino yelled.

The woman looked at her in pure horror. "Please don't! She will punish me!" the woman screamed.

"It's never going to change is it?" Naruto said getting up. "I have something that's going to change you douches minds." Naruto chuckled evilly. "Just you wait." Naruto said as he shunshined away.

* * *

Tsunade was doing paper work when someone knocked on her door. "Come in."

Naruto walked in. "It's time." he said.

Tsunade's eyes widen slightly then she smirked. "I'll call a town announcement."

* * *

**Twinkle: Well that's it for this chapter. What is Naruto ready for? Find out next time. Until then, Ja!**


	3. Reunited

Chapter 3

**Twinkle: Hey guys. Enjoy! : )**

* * *

All the villagers and ninja are all gathered at the center of town near the hokage tower.

"It has come to my attention that some off you villagers are breaking the law in disrespecting our Jinjuuriki. I don't blame. I wouldn't do anything if wasn't given a reason." Tsunade spoke over the crowd. A bunch of mumbling started. "However, you now have a reason to respect this boy. He has saved our village from destruction many times and I know where he gets it from. Our very own 4th hokage."

Some of the villagers gasped. Then one of them yelled out. "HOW DOES THAT HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH THE REASON WE SHOULD RESPECT THAT DEMON!" he said.

Tsunade's eyebrow twitched. "I'm gonna need a lot of sake after this.' she thought. "I'm getting to that. Naruto is Uzumaki. That is his last name, but only one. His mother's last name. Kushina Uzumaki is his mother."

A riot broke out. "THIS STILL DOESN'T MAKE SENSE! THE ONLY KUSHINA WE KNOW OF IS KUSHINA NAMIKAZE!" said another villager.

Tsunade smirked. "Exactly."

About a moment or two later, it finally clicked in. Kushina Uzumaki is Kushina Namikaze meaning Minato Namikaze is Naruto's father.

"THIS IS AN OUTRAGE! THAT LITTLE THING CAN'T HAVE ANY RELATION TO OUR BELOVED 4TH HOKAGE!" said a fourth villager.

"Why don't you ask him yourself." said a voice behind the crowd. They all turned around to see none other than the 4th hokage himself.

"DAD!" said a cry from the hokage tower. Naruto jump down from the tower and ran through the crowd. When he was almost to his father somebody grabbed him. "Stay away from the hokage demon." said the villager who grabbed him. Naruto punched the guy in the face and ran to his dad and jumped on him. "Dad! *hic* I just knew you were out there somewhere! Please don't leave me this time!" Naruto said as he sobbed on his dad.

Minato was slightly surprised but was overwhelmed with happiness. "Naruto, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I thought Kyuubi would see me as a threat and try to kill me through your body and I was so scared that I would lose you as a son. Please forgive me for being gone do long." Minato said as he hugged his son.

Minato looked at Tsunade and nodded for her to continue. "Since the Namikaze family is back together, they will be staying in the Namikaze compound. The law is now official. If you call Naruto anything like demon, or thing, or anything in that category, Minato here will be glad to rid this earth of you. Any questions?"

The crowd shook their heads quickly and ran away. Tsunade looked at Shizune. "Prepare me my sake now." she said as she strolled into her office.

"Hai, hokage-sama.

* * *

"So, what does the house look like?" Naruto asked bouncing up and down like a kid with and endless supply of money at a candy store.

"It's not that big. It's just a little bigger than the half the village." Minato said shrugging.

"NOT THAT BIG! THAT'S HUGE!" Naruto screamed after his jaw hit the ground.

"We're here." Minato said as they reached a huge mansion.

Naruto walked inside to see a red haired woman sleeping on the couch. naruto tip-toed over to her and climb in her lap without waking her. He laid down on her and fell asleep.

Minato sweat dropped. "And Jiraiya said that I fell asleep to quickly."

* * *

It's a couple hours after the two blondes got home everyone was sleep in the living room.

Kushina's eyes opened and she yawn. Attempting to sit up, she felt something on her chest. She saw the mop of blonde hair so she thought it was her husband. But something wasn't right. He felt... lighter. She looked next to her and saw Minato sprawled out on the floor. That's when it clicked. This was her son. Her eyes filled with tears and laid her head down on his.

Naruto, being a light sleeper when he wanted, woke up at the sudden movement. He looked up, eyes filled with sleep. After his vision cleared he looked at the woman above him. She was crying while she was smiling at him. "You have the same big blue eyes as your father." she said before she hugged him tightly.

He hugged back. "Mom."

* * *

**Twinkle: Now wasn't that just sad? If you don't think so, you are a bastard with a black hole for a heart. Well *sniff* oh man I'm crying again. -looks at the crowd with teary eyes- Review and think of Naruto, Kushina, and Minato.**


	4. Ramen!

Chapter 4

Hinata watched as Naruto followed his dad home. Who would have thought the 4th was his dad?

She sighed. 'Guess being as honored as he is, I am a nobody in his heart.' She thought, tears welding in her eyes.

* * *

Team 7 was currently in the hokage's office receiving their mission. Tsunade looked at the group. "You are to go to Oto and finish off Orochimaru. This mission can be as long as a month so pack with everything necessary. I want weekly updates. Is that clear?"

"Hai." They replied. We'll all meet at the gates in two hours. Ja." Kakashi said before vanishing in a poof of smoke.

* * *

The news of Minato and Kushina still alive spread quickly. Though Minato wasn't hokage no more and didn't consider running a again, he spent most of his time fixing up the house with his wife, creating new jutsu, eating ramen, train Naruto, eat ramen, and eating more ramen.

He was currently eating ramen while his clones cleaned the house. Hey, you can't blame him. The dude was 35 and still lazy. Naruto came running through the door and up to his room.

Minato, still being a child at heart, slowly followed him upstairs to see what's with all the rush.

"Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

"What's with all the rush?"

"Mission."

Minato slapped a hand to his forehead. 'If Kakashi is always late, why does he have to rush?' Minato thought sweat dropping. "Kakashi is never on time."

Naruto stopped in mid action when realization kicked in. "Oh right. So, what do you want to do?"

Minato smirked evilly. "Let's have a contest."

"What kind of contest?"

"A ramen eating contest."

"Deal. Whoever loses has to pay the bill."

And off they speed to Ichiraku's ramen shop.

-------------------

Ayame was cleaning up when two figures of blonde sped into the stand. "Hey boys. What can I get ya?"

"We're having a contest."

"We have to eat a total of 50 bowls."

Ayame sweat dropped. "You guys better take this outside."

Outside, there was two tables set up, each piled with 50 bowls of ramen.

"Ready?" Ayame said as Naruto and Minato readied their chopsticks. "GO!"

About 30 seconds later, they were both tied for the 25 bowl. Another half minute later, the two smacked their chopsticks down.

"TIE!" Ayame said still amazed that they ate 25 large bowls of ramen in a minute.

* * *

Naruto hugged his mom and dad before walking out the door to go to the Konoha gates.

When he arrived, he noticed that Sakura was busy cooing over Sasuke as he ignored her. Not a minute after he got there, Kakashi poofed in. "Yo."

"You're on time? I think there's going to be an eclipse." Naruto said amazed at how his teammate managed to get there without them waiting a million years.

"Let's go." And they all left through the village gates.

Twinkle: I really don't want to end it here but I'm tired and sleepy. Well, *yawn* Ja Ne.


	5. Orochimaru's Lair

** Chapter 5**

**Twinkle: FINALLY! My brain has finally hatched an idea of what I could add to 'TFFHL'. Enjoy. Remember this is the shippuden and Sasuke came back after killing Itachi. Orochimaru managed to resurrect himself yet again and is alive.**

…

Team 7 had been traveling for at least 2 days to get to Orochimaru's lair.

"Stop." Sasuke said suddenly. Everyone did as they were told and stopped behind the raven.

"What is it Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked with hearts in her eyes. The male members of the team sweat dropped.

'You would think after 6 years she would be over her crush phase.' they all thought.

"We're here." Sasuke said as he crouched. "Karin, Seigetsu, and Jugo are still here along with Kabuto."

"So… what's the plan?" Naruto asked as he sat down.

"All we have to do is go in, kill the 3, Kabuto and Orochimaru and leave. But," Sasuke said as he turned to face Naruto, "Orochimaru is in cahoots with Akatsuki, so be careful dobe."

"Got ya." Naruto said as he nodded.

(Inside The Hideout)

Seigetsu was having a bad day. Plain and simple. Their leader left them so they were out of order. Said leader controlled Jugo's killing urges but was gone so now Jugo is unstable. Karin was yapping on nonstop about his slumped position like his mother. His sword was snapped in half thanks to Jugo. In addition, there was no water anywhere. So all in all Seigetsu was having a bad.

"Karin, shut up!" the white haired man yelled, finally coming to the end of his string of tolerance. He tensed all of a saddened. "Somebody's here."

"Of course somebody is here! Me, Jugo, Kabuto, and Orochimaru are here you idiot!" Karin yelled.

"Other than us, you red hair bimbo!" Seigetsu whispered. Jugo all of a sudden went back to his normal self and the markings on his skin crawled back to the curse seal as if scared. Everyone was silent.

"The only one who was able to do that is… Sasuke." Jugo said slowly. Said duck butt haired raven appeared at the door. Karin beamed but her smile turned to a frown when she saw his attire.

He wore a simple black shirt with the Uchiha clan symbol upon it and black pants that stopped at the middle of his lower leg and the rest of his legs had white bandages wrapped on them. However, that was not what upset Karin. What did was the Konoha hatai-ite perched upon his forehead. 'Why would Sasuke-kun wear a Konoha hatai-ite? I know he went back there but I did not think he would be instated as a shinobi again. Well why is he here? Maybe he wants to become our leader again!' Karin thought with glee.

"Sasuke-kun! Welcome back!" Karin said happily. Sasuke snorted.

"I'm not here for a reunion. Surrender." Sasuke simply said. "You are to be killed by the order of Konohagakure no Sato for attacking our village." Karin was crestfallen. Her Sasuke-kun betrayed her. It was Seigetsu's turn to snort.

"Yeah right. Drop the act Uchiha." he said. When Sasuke did not move, Seigetsu realized he was not playing. "He's really going to kill us."

"Well, well, well. Guess whose back?" everybody heard from outside the door. Sasuke turned to see Kabuto.

"Kabuto, Orochimaru's slut." the raven snarled. He gripped the sword on his back, signaling Naruto. The blonde jumped in and landed right next to his teammate.

"Kabuto, huh? Let me handle him. I still haven't got revenge from our last fight. Mind you Kabuto; I've improved my father's jutsu." Naruto said smirking. His attire changed greatly from what he used to wear when he was 15.

He wore a mesh shirt underneath a crimson tank top with black flames licking the bottom, black shorts with crimson flames licking the bottom, and black standard ninja sandals. His hatai-ite had a long red cloth that he used as a belt. His skin was still the same tan but since he has grown, his skin has an attracting after glow of a sort. His body was well-built from all his missions and training and the baby fat in his face was gone, making him look more mature. He and Kyuubi merged ever so slightly so the whisker markings on his face were darker, his pupils were slits, his nailed were sharper, his fangs were abnormally long, and all his senses were enhanced. His hair grew out and it looked just like his dad's. He was just one sexy motherfucker.

Karin was head over heels for the blonde within seconds of seeing him. He wasn't handsome. Oh no. He was drop dead gorgeous and his fox features made him look exotic. She walked over to him with she thought was a seductive walk. "Hello there. You really don't plan on killing us do you?" she asked with a pout. Naruto snorted.

"Seriously Sasuke. Can you control your damn fangirls? When they came barging in my house when you were over last week was something but this is really pushing it." Naruto stated as he created two clones.

"How do you think I put up with these bitches for 11 _years_? If you think this is ridiculous, you haven't seen anything." Sasuke said as he dashed towards Seigetsu, knocking Karin back in the process. Kabuto focused chakra to his hands and created chakra scalpels as Naruto and his clones started to create his original jutsu, Rasen-Shuriken. His clones dismissed themselves as Kabuto ran towards him. When Kabuto was mere feet away from him, he threw the swirling ball of energy at the grey haired man and watched as Kabuto was stabbed with the mini senbon sharp pieces of chakra. When Kabuto fell to the ground dead, Sakura and Kakashi jumped in and landed behind Naruto. They heard a sickly voice down the hallway as Sasuke drove a chidori into Jugo's heart.

"It's been a long time Sasuke-kun. Kukuku." Orochimaru's voice called out down the hallway. Kyuubi started growling loudly in Naruto's head.

"**I kill him! He murdered my mate and kits! Let me out, damnit! Let me out!" **Kyuubi yelled making Naruto chuckle.

"Ooh, Orochimaru you got yourself in some deep shit now." Naruto said as he completed handsigns after biting him thumb. Slamming him palm to the ground, he called out his technique. **"Summoning no Jutsu: Reverse Seal!"** When the smoke cleared, Karin, Seigetsu, Orochimaru, and Sakura were surprised. There stood Kyuubi, only about 4'4, with five of his tails thrashing wildly behind him. 'Who is that?' they all thought except for Orochimaru who chuckled in amusement.

"Ah, Kyuubi! Nice to see you after so long." Orochimaru greeted. Kyuubi bared his fangs.

"**Don't give me that shit Orochimaru! I know it was you and Madara who killed them!" **He turned to Naruto, a pleading look in his raged filled eyes. Naruto put his hands up.

"By all means necessary, kill him. It was part of the mission." Naruto said. Kyuubi growled and pounced. The blonde turned to look at the shark man and the red haired girl and shrugged. "What do we do with them? Kyuubi's on a blind rampage so we might get hit."

Kakashi did a couple hand signs and created a barrier around them. "There now we don't have to-" Kakashi was cut off when Orochimaru hit the barrier and got shocked with the electricity the covered the barrier. Naruto laughed as he slid down.

"So Sasuke-kun," Sakura started as she blushed, "would you like to go on a date when we get back.

Karin snorted outside. "He would never go out with you. Besides, why would you chance after him when you have the sexy hunk off man with most of the time?" she said. Naruto grimaced.

"I think I just threw up in my mouth." Naruto muttered. Sakura snorted.

"Please. Sasuke-kun is much better. Plus, who the hell are you anyway?" Sakura asked. Team 7's males face-faulted. Sasuke just explained it outside.

"Name's Karin, Sasuke ex-teammate. You?" Karin said.

"Sakura, remember it." Sakura replied.

Kyuubi gave a mighty roar and sliced Orochimaru in half with his claws. Naruto sighed. "Kyuubi, kill the other two." he said off handedly. 'other two' gulped as they saw the bloody beast look at them with bloodthirsty eyes.

…

**Twinkle: There. The next chapter.**


	6. The Second Date

**Twinkle: Hello! **Just to let you people know, all my stories except for this one, TAA, and KH: THR are going to be on hold. So basically all my Femnaru stories. Sorry Femnaru fans. I just want to finish my male!naruto stories so I can focus on each one at a time. I have about a month to finish the rest of these stories. Thank you! Also, the title and summary has changed.

**Title: **The Fight For Our Love

**Summary: **When Naruto realized his feelings for Hinata, Hiashi just had to come and get in the way. With the support of Hanabi and Neji, will the two finally get together? Or will Hiashi tear them apart?

**Twinkle: On to the story!**

…

Karin looked at the bloodthirsty beast in fear. There was absolutely nothing she could do. This was Kyuubi. **The** Kyuubi! The one not even the forth hokage could beat. And if he just mauled and killed Orochimaru, they were done for.

Kyuubi ran forward and jumped. With one swift slash, Karin fell down dead in pieces; her glasses broke on the other side of the room. He looked at Seigetsu. "Please, spare me!" he begged. Kyuubi looked at Naruto who stepped out the barrier Kakashi put down minutes before. Suddenly Sasuke snapped his fingers.

"That's right. Seigetsu was captured by Orochimaru and decided to work with me to get away from him. So basically he's innocent." Sasuke said off-handedly. Kyuubi sunk to the ground and started to lick the blood off his paws like a cat. Naruto shrugged.

"Well I guess he's coming with us." Naruto before he too started to lick the blood off his hand. Sakura hit him over the head.

"Why the hell are you doing that!" she yelled. Naruto glared at her and socked her in the face.

"Because I think like a fox. Plus my hand is bloody. Kyuubi's doing it too but nobody's complaining about him."

…

Tsunade looked at the white haired man in front of her. "So you were captured?"

"Yep."

"Put in a jar?"

"Yep."

"And you were released when Sasuke 'killed' Orochimaru?"

"That's about it." Seigetsu said. Tsunade sighed.

"You can become a chunin but you're going to be on probation for at least a year. Now get out my sight." She said moving her hand in a shooing motion. He complied and walked out the door. She sighed again._ It's always you huh, Naruto?_

…

"Keep moving!" Naruto sighed as he continued to run around Konoha with his mom on his back and weights with fifty pounds on each limb. He gave his dad a pleading look but all Minato did was stick his tongue out. "I said," she leaned in his ear with her megaphone, "**KEEP MOVING!**"

…

When Naruto finally was free of his extra weight, he decided to walk around Konoha. His thoughts started to drift to how his parents were alive.

(Flashback)

"_When I 'died', Kushi-chan found my body and we lived in the Namikaze mansion, not once leaving for anything." Minato explained to Kakashi, Iruka, and Naruto. "When I sealed Kyuubi in you Naruto, the technique was suppose to take so much chakra that I would die. Technically, I did." Kakashi looked like he wanted to interrupt but Minato put his hand up. "Let me finish, Kaka. I wasn't breathing, didn't have a heartbeat, nor a chakra signature but I was alive. I just barley made it. Before I died, Naruto must have noticed that I didn't look okay. What was left of his normal chakra was transferred to me when he held onto me. When we fell out the sky, I hit my head and with the chakra exhaustion, I went into coma. Kakashi, after you came and got Naruto, Kushina came. She noticed that I wasn't as pale as I was suppose to be if I was dead. Since she was around Naruto and me already, she noticed that our chakras were mingled and kept me fed until I woke up. Since Naruto was gone, we both thought he was dead when I woke up a year ago. However, when we noticed all the people gathering at the tower, I decided to check it out from the roof. When we did figure out you were alive about a month ago, I felt that you would hate me for being gone so long so that's why we both stayed in hiding. Nobody else in the world be named Naruto, look like a mini-me, and have a demon sealed inside them except for him." Iruka smiled, Kakashi smirked, and Naruto did a victory dance around the living room saying that he was a savior and he saved his daddy._

(Flashback Kai)

Naruto smiled at the memory but wasn't watching where he was going and bumped into somebody, sending the both and whatever they were holding to the ground. "I'm so sorry. I wasn't watching were I was looking." He looked and saw Hinata smiling at him.

"It's okay. Me neither." They both started to pick up the groceries and put them back in the bag. When they were finished, Naruto helped Hinata up. He scratched the back of his head.

"Sorry about being late for our date a couple days ago. I was running a bit late." Naruto said. Hinata put her head down in shame.

"No, it's my fault Naruto-kun. I should have been more patient." She bowed. "Gomensai for knocking you over and sankyu for helping me pick up my stuff." She turned to leave but stopped when Naruto grabbed her arm. He smiled when she looked at him.

"Maybe we can try again? That Kyuubi festival is come up and we could go for my birthday." He suggested. She blushed, smiled, and nodded. "Bye, Hina-chan!" he said as he ran away. Her blush deepened as she turned away and started to walk back home.

…

Sakura brushed her hair for the seven time in ten minutes. She was going to ask Sasuke to the Kyuubi festival. And no doubt he was going to saw yes. Ino got over Sasuke years ago and started going out with a person named Sai. She got off her bed, and walked to her bedroom door before walking out. She put her shoes on at the door before walking out and starting to Sasuke's house.

…

Sasuke was enjoying a quiet, nice, relaxing, hot bubble bath when somebody started rapping on the door hard. Sasuke's eye twitched. "BLOODY HELL!" he yelled before stepping out the tub in all his naked and bubbly Uchiha glory. He wiped the bubbles off his body before wrapping a towel around his waist. He walked to the front door and opened it. As soon as he saw pink, his eyes widened and he slammed the door close. He grabbed his hair and started looking around in panic. "Where is it? Where is the 'UMLDUFDSYWGR' button!" (Twinkle: It stands for: Uchiha-Mansion-Lock-Down-Ultimate-Fangirl-Defense-So-You-Won't-Get-Raped.)He ran upstairs, ran in his room, and moved his bed. There was a glass that had the letters 'UMLDUFDSYWGR' on it and a red button was behind another glass inside. He had to punch the first glass to get to the second glass. He picked up the little hammer that was there and started hammer on the glass.

(30 Minutes Later)

Sasuke finally broke the glass with his small ass hammer and pushed the button. All the windows and doors were bolted with metal and it was impossible to get in or out unless an Uchiha swiped their blood on the button. Sasuke walked back in the bathroom and let the towel fall. He put his toe in the water and jumped. The water was freezing! He did handsigns and did a small Katon on the water before climbing in and relaxing. He sighed. "Much better."

…

**Twinkle: There, that's the end of that chapter.**


	7. The Kyuubi Festival

**Twinkle: Okay! So here's the next chapter.**

…

It was that day. The day Hinata would finally get to go out with the boy of her dreams. She was clad in a lavender kimono with sakura petals dancing about it and matching lavender shoes. She got Naruto's birthday present off her bed and exited her home.

Once she arrived at the festival, she saw Naruto up ahead. He wore a black kimono with the Uzumaki-Namikaze spiral and other spirals on it. He smiled at her. "What's that Hinata-chan?" he asked pointing to the box. She bowed and handed him the box.

"Happy birthday Naruto-kun." Hinata said blushing. Naruto eyes lit up.

"You remembered!" he cheered before pulling her in a hug. "Thanks so much!"

"Your welcome." Naruto stuck his elbow out and Hinata grabbed onto it before they continued into the festival.

…

When it got dark, Naruto took Hinata to the top of his dad's head to watch the fireworks. They were waiting for them to start when somebody called Naruto. They turned around to see Minato looking panicked. "What is it dad?" Naruto asked cocking his head to the side.

"W-well you see, you were born on our anniversary. And since it's been so long I acted like I forgot."

"Why the hell would you do that? You already knew she would kick your ass." Naruto said.

"MINATO!"

"I wanted it to be a surprise." Minato squeaked before he jumped behind Naruto and Hinata and started shaking while hiding from Kushina who came marching up the mountain.

"WHERE THE HELL IS HE?" Minato peered from behind the two teens.

"Hi, Kushi-chan." Kushina glared at him.

"I can't believe you." Minato got up and walked over to her.

"But I can explain."

"How the hell can you explain?" she yelled. She was about to hit him but Naruto spoke up.

"Kaa-chan. You should at least listen to him." Naruto suggested. Kushina slowly lowered her fist. Naruto turned to Hinata. "Let's give them sometime." They both disappeared.

Kushina crossed her arms over her red dress and glare at him. Minato, clad in dark blue, took something out his pocket and got down on one knee. Kushina's eyes widened and she uncrossed her arms. "I know it's been sometime and since we can't find our wedding rings, Kushina Uzumaki, will you marry me again?" he asked. Kushina blinked as tears collected in her eyes before she smiled and jumped on him. Minato grinned like madman.

…

When Naruto got home, he noticed it was too quiet in the house. He crept upstairs only to see his parents' clothes on the floor. _Why are their clothes on the floor? What are they…? OH GOD! _Naruto ran to the bathroom and emptied his stomach. He shuddered. "Mental images." He cleaned his mouth and stripped out of his clothes before starting the shower and getting in.

He smiled. That was the most awesome birthday he ever had. Besides the fact of his parents having sex.

…

At the Hyuuga compound, things weren't so nice.

"Why? Why can't see him father?" Hinata cried. When she got home, her father told her to come to the living. Then he told she couldn't see Naruto anymore.

"He's not worthy of your time. He is a demon." Hiashi snarled. Hinata narrowed her tear-filled eyes.

"What do you mean? Naruto is no demon. He is a nice person who was misunderstood. And not worth my time? You treat me like shit then go and tell me I'm higher than him? His clan status is higher than ours!"

"Hinata, you shut up. It's for the clan's good." Hinata stood up and glared at Hiashi.

"No you shut up you senile old man! Naruto is my friend and I won't abandon him because you say so! It's always the clan this and the clan that and I'm sick of it! PULL YOUR HEAD OUT YOUR ASS AND OPEN YOUR EYES!" she yelled before walked out, slamming the door. She dragged her feet down the hall. Instead of go to her room, she wondered down to Neji's room. He was already up. He pulled her into a hug and sat down on his bed. She cried into his shirt. "I-it's just not f-fair!" she said. Neji rubbed soothing circles on her back. Hanabi came into the room and sat down on the bed next to her cousin and sibling. She too rubbed circles on Hinata's back.

"It's okay," Neji said, "me and Hanabi will help you get Naruto, okay?" Hinata nodded her head and hugged to two. Hanabi went to the closet and pulled out a huge blanket and a sheet the same size. She laid it on the floor and put three pulled next to each other on it. She gave Hinata her pajamas and smiled at her sister.

"Nee-chan, we'll all sleep in here tonight okay? Go get dress." Hinata complied and went to the bathroom to change. When she got out the bathroom, she laid down between her lifelines and fell into a blissful sleep.

…

Naruto awoke the next morning to the sound of knocking on the mansion's front door. He got out of bed and threw some pants on over his boxers before going downstairs. He yanked the door open and leaned against the frame. "Yes?" he said sleepily. He heard a sniffle and opened his eyes to see a teary Hinata. He grabbed her hand and pulled her inside before closing the door and leading her to the couch. "What's wrong Hina-chan?" Hinata threw herself onto him and buried her head in the crock of his neck.

"He d-doesn't w-want me to s-see you!" she sobbed.

"Who Hinata?"

"My dad! He's being such a douche bag!"

"Okay. Calm down. I'll go get my parents." He set her down on the couch before running upstairs. He knocked on his parents' door. "We have a guest! Get up and dress!" He went to his room and started fishing through his drawer for a top. He threw a tank top on but tripped over Kyuubi, who was sleeping on the floor in his small one-tailed form, and fell to the floor. Kyuubi glared at him.

"**What the hell, kit? I was sleeping!"**

"Well come on. Everyone is going downstairs." Naruto said as he got off the floor and went down stairs, Kyuubi right behind him. Naruto got downstairs to see Minato and Kushina sitting on the opposite couch from Hinata. Kyuubi ran up and hopped in Hinata lap. Naruto sat on the couch with his parents. "So, what happened Hinata?"

"Well, when I got home last night, my father confronted me. He said you were a demon and that I should stay away from for the clan's sake. I yelled at him and stomped off." She looked at the family on the couch with big eyes. "My father, knowing him, he's probably going to try to kill you Naruto." Minato narrowed his eyes and Kushina gasped.

"Don't worry Hinata-chan," Kushina said with a soft smile, "we'll do the best we can to help you. Who all approves of your relationship?"

"Neji-nii, Hanabi-nee-chan, and the entire branch house." Hinata looked down at the fox in her lap. She stroked his head. "Who is this?" Kushina shrugged and Minato looked at Naruto who nodded. Hinata started to scratch him behind his ear.

_**Oh. This feels so good. Must… not… purr!**_ Kyuubi thought. When Hinata scratched him behind his other ear, Kyuubi accidentally let the purr slip. Minato and Naruto looked at Kyuubi who stared back at them wide eyed. Naruto started to snicker. Minato soon followed suit before they started rolling on the floor crying with laughter. Kyuubi hopped out Hinata lap and bared his fangs at them.

"**It's not funny so stop laughing you blonde idiots!"** Kyuubi yelled.

"I can't believe you just purred, Kyuubi!" Naruto said between his fits of laughter. Kushina soon started to giggle. Kyuubi when to his emo corner and ignored them. After everyone got it together, they sat back on the couch.

"So… I guess we'll just have to rebel against your father, Hinata." Minato said as the others nodded. Hinata smiled.

"Sankyu. I must leave now." She got off the couched and walked out the door.

…

**Twinkle: There. That's the end of that chapter. Review.**


	8. The Fight For Our Love

**Twinkle: Okay. I'm almost done with this story. Sorry if it seems a little rushed but I need to finish it before school so I don't have to put everything on hold. Enjoy!**

…

Hiashi glared at the two teenagers before him. Neji and Hanabi stood proudly as they rebelled against him about how Hinata should be able to date whom she pleases. "I made my decision and that's that."

"Your decision is ruining Hinata. Ever since mother died you've been treating her like trash because she looks like mother." Hanabi said.

"I don't care what you think. If Hinata goes against my word, we will just have to kill the demon child." With that said, Hiashi got up from the living room and left.

…

Naruto was walking calmly down the street when he was cornered by three main branch Hyuugas. He glared at them. "If you excuse me fellas, I have to got home and make dinner." He tried to walk pass them but they held him back. He stepped back. "What do you want?"

"Hiashi-sama said to stay away from Hinata." one of them said.

"Well can tell Hiashi to suck a cock." Naruto shunshined out of the corner.

…

Later that week, Hinata was having dinner over the Namikazes' house when there was a knock on the door. Minato got up and opened it. Before he could ay anything, Hiashi waltz right on in. "Sure, come on in." Minato muttered. The brunette sat at the table. Kushina glared at him.

"What are you doing here?"

"I want my daughter."

"Father, I am nineteen! I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself." Hiashi glared at Hinata.

"You may be weakling, but I will not a Hyuuga associated with a demon child and his followers." Naruto got out his seat, a grabbed Hiashi by the back of his shirt. He dragged him to the door.

"I don't want to see your face around here anymore." Naruto snarled before shoving Hiashi out the door. Hinata looked down.

"I'm sorry for causing so much trouble." Minato smiled.

"It's okay. We just have to pull the Eiffel Tower out your dad's ass first." He said. They all snickered.

…

The next morning, Hinata, who spent the night, woke up to the sound of glass breaking. She got up and got dress before running downstairs with the rest of the inhabitants of the house. Kyuubi turned into his three tailed for and picked up the brick that thrown with one of his tails. He gave in to Minato who pulled the paper of to read. He started to read aloud.

_Dear Demon Family,_

_The Hyuuga have declared a battle to the death against the demon. Be prepared. If you do not meet at us at Training Ground 7 today at noon, we will attack your home. _

_-Hyuuga Clan Head_

_Hyuuga Hiashi_

Minato snarled and threw the letter to the ground. "He's taking things too far." He turned to the rest of his family and their guest. "I guess we'll just have to battle him. Hinata?"

"Yes Minato-san?" Minato looked to the side.

"Your father. He might not survive." Hinata's eyes darkened.

"He can die for I care. He's never cared about me." Hinata said darkly.

…

It was noon. By this time, Hiashi had sent word to Tsunade and the rest of the village about the war. He was confident in himself. The branch house and Hanabi weren't there, though. They were all gone. No matter. It was sixty against two and a demon. He and his part of the clan stood in the clearing as the three Namikaze entered it. Next to the youngest stood Hinata and a small fox. Hiashi snorted. "Remove your pet from field before he gets hurt." He said. The fox snarled. Red chakra surrounded it. When it disappeared, a red hair man stood, ready for battle.

"I would like it if you didn't speak of me as a mere house fox, mortal." Naruto snorted.

"Kyuubi, don't acting all high and mighty. You have to wait until after the seal brakes to do that." He muttered. The crowd gasped.

"The demon is in his true form!"

"We must kill it!" Kyuubi growled loudly.

"SILENCE! I'm the demon. Blondie here is just my jailor until his twentieth birthday. Quiet before I kill you all." That shut them up.

"No matter, Kyuubi-san. We must fight."

…

In the crowd, Kakashi watched in interest. "KILL NARUTO!" Sakura yelled. All of rookie nine and Gai's team along with the senseis glared at Sakura.

…

Minato hugged Naruto. "Careful out there, okay Naruto?" Naruto nodded. Kushina hugged him too and kissed him on the cheek.

"Kick some ass for me okay, hon?" Naruto snickered and nodded. The two adults shunshined to the stands where they would watch. They couldn't interfere at all. If Naruto died, that was that. Hinata was chewing nervously on her lip. If Naruto died… she didn't even want to think about that.

Tsunade stood in between the two sides. "The battle to deaths between Namikaze Naruto and Kyuubi no Yoko vs. The Main Hyuuga Branch. Hajiame!" She jumped back to the stands. Nobody moved.

"Today is the day you die, _Uzumaki_." Hiashi snarled. Naruto snorted.

"Sure." He said sarcastically. Kushina narrowed her eyes.

_Why is Naruto so cocky? He didn't get from me._ She looked over to her husband who grinning like an idiot and sweatdropped. _Of course._

One of the Hyuuga started first. He charged in only to be stabbed with a kunai in the heart. It began. Naruto ran into the crowd with Kyuubi and they started cutting down the numbers. Kyuubi, having been sealed inside Naruto for years, was somewhat rusty. He was stabbed in the back. "DAMNIT!" he yelled. Naruto looked at him with worry before relaxing.

"Rest Kyuu-nii." He said. Kyuubi nodded and disappeared.

"**Alright kit," Kyuubi said from his mind, "since I'm back in the seal, I'll be completely healed by tomorrow. Your senses are heightened too. Good luck." ** He said before he faded into the back of Naruto mind. It was down to one vs. one. Naruto jumped up and threw a Kunai at Hiashi, who used Rotation and knocked it behind him making Naruto smirk.

"What are you smirking about, Namikaze?"

"I'm my father's son." was all Naruto said. Hiashi didn't think about it and stood there.

"What does that mean?" Naruto threw another kunai and Hiashi rotated again but this time, the kunai flew in the air. Naruto made two clones and held his hand out. One of the clones started the Rasengan. Hiashi smirked.

"What do you plan on doing with that? You have to come up close and you can't hit me." He gloated. The last clone put its hands on top. Soon everyone heard a ringing soon.

…

In the crowd, Minato's jaw dropped. "I-is t-t-that…?"

"Yep," Jiraya finished smirking, "the completed version of the Rasengan."

…

Behind himself, Hiashi saw something shine. He started to think. _He's his father's son. His father is famous for Rasengan and… OH GOD!_

The Naruto appeared behind Hiashi. He threw the huge ball of chakra.

…

"He just threw that!" Kushina yelled. The two parents stood up, waiting for what happens next. Jiraya stood up also.

"It's bigger than usual. And he's never thrown it before!"

…

"**FUTON: ODAMA RASENSHURIKEN!"** There was a huge explosion and everyone was thrown back and blinded by the dust that picked up. When the dust cleared, Naruto was on one knee looking at the ditch trying to catch his breath. Naruto smirked.

"YEAH!" The crowd erupted into cheering except for a few like the Haruno family and Sasuke and Neji who just smirked. Minato and Kushina rushed over to Naruto and hugged him.

"You kicked ass! You gotta teach me that!" Minato said.

"I second that, Naruto-nii-chan!" somebody said. They turned around and saw the Konohamaru Corps.

"Kono, Mogei, Udon!" After the three young teens said their good byes, Hinata, Hanabi, and Neji came over. Hinata jumped on Naruto.

"Thank you so much, Naruto-kun." She said. Hanabi smiled.

"Yes. Thank you, Naruto-kun." Neji didn't say anything. He smirked and bumped fist with Naruto in a silent thanks.

All was finally right in Konoha.

…

**Twinkle: Don't worry. This is not the end. There's going to be an… uh… you know? That word that starts with an e? Whatever.** **Review!**


	9. Mission: Deface Hokage Mountain Complete

**Twinkle: Okay! This is the epilogue or something. Anyway, enjoy.**

…

All was good in Konoha. The birds were chirping, the shinobi were doing missions, the-

"ARASHI!"

"You will never be able to something as awesome as this!"

This, my friends, was Hinata and Naruto's twelve-year-old son, Arashi Namikaze Uzumaki Hyuuga. He had wild blonde hair with dark streaks here and there. He had blue eyes that turned white when he active his Byakugan. And he was a ramen loving prankster just like he father and grandfather.

…

The chunin who caught the ninja-in-training put him in a chair in the hokage's office and left. The man in the chair spun around and blue meet blue. "Arashi," a deep voice said, "That was AWESOME! I played that same prank when I was your age." Naruto said. Naruto was a handsome thirty-two year old man with twinkling blue eyes. He father, whom was forty-eight, stood behind Naruto smirking.

"I played it too."

At the same time, all three of them yelled, "MISSION DEFACE THE HOKAGE MOUNTAIN COMPLETE!"

…

**Owari**

…

**Twinkle: Finally! It is finished! Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
